On The Edge
by LittleMissWho
Summary: 'He wanted to be 'going somewhere' with her again. He wanted 'his' Bolly back.' Gene is missing his Bolly and decides to repair their broken relationship. But after all he has put her through, will he ever be able to win back her trust?  He hopes so.
1. Broken Trust

**_A/N: Enjoy! Reviews are much appreciated :D_**

* * *

A sharp tap at his office door roused Gene from his betting mag. Bolly poked her head round, slightly apprehensively.

"I'm just off home, Guv." She informed him.

"Not Luigi's, Bols?"

"No. I've got a bit of a headache. See you tomorrow." And with a small nod and a smile that was more of a grimace, she turned on her heel and walked out of the department, her hips swaying involuntarily as she went.

"Night, Bolly Kecks." He whispered to the fading sound of her ridiculously high heels making contact with the floor.

He sighed and ran his hands over his face, looking at the swinging doors in regret. His thoughts were far too loud to allow him to carry on reading, so he poured himself another scotch. His one solution to the crap life seemed to be throwing him at present.

Maybe it was him that had changed her? Him that had made her like this. She had drawn herself away from him. Maybe out of fear or a desire not to be hurt in the same way ever again. It was more painfully significant to him than he'd care to admit.

As a result of his brash and stupid actions over those fateful few days in 1982, where he had been stupid enough to trust some blonde tart over his Bolly, he had changed their relationship from 'going somewhere' to 'awkward colleagues'. And although he hated to admit it, it felt like a spear in his stomach whenever she gave him one of her reserved 'Guv' smiles, or looked slightly warily at him in case he tried to hurt her again. There was a time, before, when there was a smile for 'Gene' not the Guv. It was beautiful, her hazel eyes sparkling with laughter, her grin spreading across her face, showing those gorgeous dimples. This one made his heart hammer. He desperately wanted it to re-appear, but the chances of that happening were slimming everyday.

It wasn't like she had frozen up to everyone. Her and Shaz were thick as thieves now they didn't have men to occupy their time, and were always sneaking off together after work. To the nearest wine bar or that poofy 'Blitz' club, according to Chris. He had a sneaking feeling Shaz had converted Bolly into a New Romantic. Bloody women.

But it wasn't only Shaz. Oh no. Bloody Viv. The strapping, good natured, unprejudiced desk sergeant, who'd obviously been waiting in the wings the whole time. On Alex's first day back, it hadn't escaped his notice that when Alex had been sitting on the edge of her desk, looking scared, vulnerable, confused and slightly intimidated at being pulled back into his world so quickly, Viv had gone and put an arm round her shoulders. And much to his horror, she hadn't shaken Viv off, instead momentarily resting her head on his shoulder and giggling with him for a few minutes before he went and made her a cup of tea.

Even Ray and Chris seemed to have taken her side. Ray, with his constant grinning at her and lack of misogynist jibes had obviously come to see her as one of the lads. Gene had even caught him giving her a peck on the cheek once. As for Chris, he seemed to look up to her more than ever, as if she was a miracle woman for surviving a bullet in the stomach. He followed her around with a notebook, scribbling down nearly everything she said, muttering 'Everything is significant' to himself as he stumbled his way through each case.

And all that would've been fine if she'd still called him 'Gene', sat at their table in Luigi's and drunk cheap plonk with him until they were both too drunk to remember anything except each other's names, talking about catching scum, and fondly taking the piss out of eachother. The unbreakable team. He wasn't sure that title was particularly suited to them anymore.

He knew why she wouldn't trust him, and that made her reserve towards him more reasonable, but it didn't lessen the pain.

He wanted to be 'going somewhere' with her again. He wanted 'his' Bolly back.

Which was probably the reason he was standing outside Alex's door, knocking loudly. It was time for him to explain himself.

* * *

**Do you want more? Tell me! (Chapters will get longer, this is just an intro)  
**


	2. Mending Unhealed Wounds

**_A/N: Wowza! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Keep 'em coming please! It keeps me motivated._**

* * *

His heart hammered in his chest as he heard footsteps approaching on the other side of the door. In quick succession, it creaked open and Alex poked her head round.

"Oh. Guv?" She remarked in surprise, her eyebrows shooting upwards.

"Yup. Sorry to disappoint, Bols." He smiled at her slightly "You gonna ask me in, then?"

"Erm... yes, yes. Come in."

She ushered him into the living room. It didn't escape his notice that a small, confused frown had appeared on her forehead.

"Expectin' someone else, were ye?" He asked, suddenly feeling pretty stupid for just turning up on her doorstep.

A small smile played on her lips. "No... well, Shaz usually comes and tries to drag me out around this time, but that's about it."

He nodded, looking around the flat. He hadn't been in here, since... well... just after it had happened. He vividly remembered crashing through the front door in a drunken stupor after a twelve hour pub crawl, and more pints of beer than he cared to admit. He had just ended up right back at square one after hours of trying to run away from her. And why? Because, although he'd never say it out loud, he needed to be around _her. _And all those months ago, in the depths on inebriation, being surrounded by _her _atmosphere made him feel a little less disgusted with himself. It gave him comfort that he desperately needed, but did not deserve. Alcohol, her smell, her pillow... all those things had erased the image of her, looking up at him in horror and shock, his bullet penetrating her perfect skin, before she toppled on to the ground like a broken puppet, if only for a couple of hours. He-

"Umm... Guv?" Alex broke him from his reverie.

He realised that he had been staring at the sofa for a couple minutes. He returned his gaze to her. She was looking at him, expectantly.

"Hope you don't mind me asking... I'm not saying you're not welcome... but why are you here?" She asked, one quizzical eyebrow raised. "Because you don't seem to be drunk, or in need of my sofa at all, and I can't think of any other reason why you would come here."

Gene tensed a little as he detected a slight trace of bitterness in her voice.

"Charmin' Bolls. And you think it beyond the realms of possibility that i would just come up to pay you a friendly visit?" He could've groaned at how stupid he sounded.

"I didn't have you down for the friendly visit type." She replied, curtly, her tone and expression still expectant.

Gene sighed and plopped himself down on the sofa.

"I came to explain me'self, Bolly." His voice softened as he said her nickname "I think it's high time we sorted ourselves out."

Alex's expression was one that could only be described as 'pure shock', so he continued.

"Bolls, I am crap at this apologizing lark, but I know that although I 'ave said I'm sorry, but it was a rubbish excuse for an apology, and I still couldn't take the blame for what I did to yer."

"Guv... I-"

"No, Bolls, I'm on a roll here. This sensitive bollucks only emerges once in a while." He couldn't bring himself to look at her face "And I wouldn't be apologizing like this this to anyone else, Alex, but because it's you... and before it all happened I thought maybe we might 'ave been... well... going in the direction I wanted us to go. But now, it just feels like I'm loosing yer."

A small sob emerged from Alex's lips and forced Gene to look up at her.

"Bolly, please don't-"

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" She yelled at him between sobs "WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE YOU!"

Gene felt split between delight and fear as he heard her words, and saw her furious expression.

"I mean... when I first came here... I hated you... and I'm not supposed to stop fighting you...Gene. I can't..." Alex's body wracked with sobs as she slid to the floor "I need... I have to go home... To Molly."

Gene felt fury bubble in the pit of his stomach as she mentioned that bloody place again. Why did she always threaten to leave him?

"Why can't you just go home then, Bolls? If we're all making you so miserable?" He had to clench a cushion to control the fear driven anger that was now threatening to take over.

Alex clenched her fists and shook her head fighting to control her sobs.

"D'you think I want you to leave Bolls? 'Coz if that's it, I can promise you, I would rather donate me genitals to charity than go into work tomorrow without you there, lecturing everyone about psycho bollucks. I know I can be a bastard, but I just want things to go back to how they were."

Alex couldn't contain the sobs of frustration as she had to finally acknowledge her fighting was all in vain. Gene bloody Hunt had wriggled his way under her skin. Her heart leapt as she felt something beside her, and then an arm sneaking around her shoulders as Gene Hunt settled himself beside her, bringing her head to rest on his shoulder.

_Shhh, love... _he whispered into her hair _I'm so, so sorry for everything. _He rocked her until her sobbing began to subside, and couldn't suppress a grin as he felt an arm sneak around his waist.

"Damn you, Gene Hunt. Damn you." He heard her mutter into his chest.

He drew his head slightly away from hers, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"What've I done now, Bolls?"

Alex sighed, and returned his gaze "Do you really want to know why I can't go home, Gene?"

He didn't see the harm in that "Go on..."

"It's because of you. You infuriating man." She prodded his chest, a small 'Gene' smile emerging on her face. "I don't want to leave you anymore."

And before she could continue, Gene swiftly pressed his lips to hers, claiming the prize he had dreamt of for so long,

* * *

Later that night, as they lay entwined beneath the satin sheets on her bed, her head resting on his chest, snoring softly into his skin, he felt bloody pleased with himself. He, Gene Hunt, had gotten what he wanted most in the world. To be 'going somewhere', with _**his **_Bolly, to stop her even thinking about bloody leaving, and to feel what he had not felt in a long time. Very. Bloody. Happy.

It was one hell of a way to be forgiven.

* * *

**That's all folks. I did only intend for this story to be two chapters, my writers block is still bugging me quite a lot. Sorry to disappoint. Please tell me what you thought of it. I should have some more work up soon, but, sadly, this is the end of this fic. Taraah xxx**


End file.
